1. Technological Sector
The present invention refers to the technological sector of air conditioning in general, where it will ensure a new constructive and functional activity optimizing mist production as well providing direction and non-atomized liquid flow generating a more effective and uniform mist besides ensuring more security in its use, avoiding accidents to users when near the equipment.
The present invention has as an object a constructive disposition introduced in air conditioning carefully and substantially designed intending to characterize something really new and able to occupy a distinguished place when compared to models already known in the state of art in this technological area, namely a new type of air conditioning fan and mister.
2. State of Art
It is known through the state of art that there are today models of equipment designed for air conditioning that employ systems of injection nozzles and sprays to produce mist which have already demonstrated as not being efficacious when applied in these types of devices.
Injection nozzle systems require pressurized lines where they provoke considerable load loss and that need a high pressure pump producing obstruction and generating high energy consumption reflecting on the equipment final price.
Centrifugal-like sprays that act through the action of a spinning disc and a fan, producing a vacuum in the preceding portion of the equipment where there is excessive liquid dripping to be condensed, which is collected in the lower part of the equipment are not efficacious for this type of procedure since existent radial grooves cannot properly drain the liquid thus producing dripping and wetting the area near the equipment which may cause damages to user products or equipment which may be in the spray working area.
Another problem found with current centrifugal-like spray equipment is in the fact that the spinning disc is placed in the front part of the equipment with no protection; this leads to accident risks to the user when handling it making it possible to catch fingers or hair during the spinning disc rotation resulting in injuries even to the user's face.
Adopting protection bars might solve the problem, but it provokes liquid condensation in its structure resulting in dripping and wetting the area near the equipment which is undesirable since that may cause damages to the workplace where it is operating.